monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Raven
Raven is a comic book superhero from the DC Comics universe. She has most prominently featured as a member of the group of young heroes known as the Teen Titans, utilizing psionics and dark magic to help her friends. While she fights on the side of good, Raven's origins are of an extremely dark nature: she is the daughter of the all-powerful demon known as Trigon. Origins Raven, also known as Rachel Roth, was born from a forced union between a human woman, Angela Roth, and the demon overlord Trigon. She was born and raised in the realm known as Azarath by an order of monks who trained her to suppress her emotions so that she could maintain control of the demonic powers she had inherited. When she came of age, Raven travelled to Earth, the world from which her mother was born. She attempted to warn the heroes of Earth that Trigon was coming, approaching the Justice League and requesting membership. Her application was denied when the League discovered Raven's demonic heritage, and so Raven turned to a younger generation of heroes, the Teen Titans. The Titans rallied under Raven's leadership and were able to defeat Trigon, and since then Raven has remained as one of the team's top members. Personality Raven has most commonly been shown to be a dark, moody character. She can be aloof, standoffish and generally has little patience with people. While Raven is often considered cold by others, the reason she distances herself from others is due to her precarious emotional state. Throughout her life, she has been trained to suppress her feelings in order to keep her demonic powers in check. If she becomes too emotional, her demonic side can take over, making her a danger to her friends and every life on the planet. Powers and abilities * Empathy: Psionic ability of empathy, the power to absorb emotions, enabling her to feel the feelings of others. * Emotion Negation: She can also use her empathy to steal emotions from others, rendering them emotionally "numb". * Empathic Healing: She can absorb the pain of injured people to ease their suffering, and induce rapid healing. This cannot be done to major injuries. * Telekinesis: Raven has the ability to move objects with mind, seen for example when she uses this ability to levitate children out of a burning hospital in Dakota and move herself through the flames.3 * Soul-Self: Raven can manifest her "Soul-Self" through astral projection. It normally takes the form of either her human shape or a giant raven. * Astral Projection: Through the use of her soul-self, Raven can project her consciousness into the mind, for therapeutic purposes (to aid in her own meditation, or to help calm an agitated ally), or for offensive attacks, rendering her enemies unconscious. * Teleportation: It also serves as a way to travel into other dimensions. Using her soul-self, she can teleport herself and others over vast distances. * Flight: With her new body came new powers and new abilities, the ability to fly being one of them. Category:Comic Book Monsters Category:Magical Creatures Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Humanoids Category:Hybrids Category:Demons Category:DC Comics Category:Psychic Creatures Category:Heroes Category:Monsters in Television Category:Animated Monsters Category:Movie Monsters Category:Video Game Monsters